


Milagros superfluos: Muestra gratis

by lady_chibineko



Series: Milagros superfluos [1]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Antiguo egipto, Aziraphale ama la comida, Crowley es aún Crawly, Humor, M/M, Milagros superfluos de parte del ángel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:51:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lady_chibineko/pseuds/lady_chibineko
Summary: Aziraphale recibió alguna vez una reprimenda por ejecutar demasiados milagros superfluos. Demos una mirada a algunos de ellos. En esta ocasión, muestras de comida gratis en puestos de venta de comida. Dedicado a Cristina C. Valencia y los miembros del grupo de facebook "Good Omens FANS LAT"





	Milagros superfluos: Muestra gratis

**Título: Milagros superfluos: Muestra gratis**

**Autor:** Lady chibineko  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de este fanfic pertenecientes a la novela y serie Good Omens son propiedad exclusiva de sus autores Neil Gaiman y Terry Pratchett, así como a Amazon Studios y BBC Studios. Yo solo escribo sin fines de lucro y por diversión. 

**Advertencia:** Este es un fic slash, lo que quiere decir relación chico-chico; si no es de su agrado este tipo de lectura por favor no sigan.

**Dedicatoria:** Para Cristina C. Valencia, en cuyo post me inspiré, y todos los miembros del grupo de Facebook **_"Good Omens FANS LAT"_** que son un grupo genial donde me siento muy a gusto.

En fin, enjoy the oneshot please!

~.~.~.~.~.~

**Año 1596 A.C, en algún lugar del antiguo imperio egipcio.**

Aziraphale caminaba de manera pausada entre los puestos del mercado donde se encontraba, admirando de manera tranquila las vasijas, telas de lino, abanicos de palma, aceites y artilugios de orfebrería que se mostraban en su camino; pero por sobre todo, los puestos con dátiles, uvas, pan, quesos y otros manjares.

Se le hacía agua la boca, pero la verdad es que acababa de adquirir varios papiros nuevos para ayudarse en su fachada como uno de los escribanos del palacio y aunque le sería muy fácil aumentar la cantidad de oro que llevaba en el saquito dentro del morral donde llevaba bien protegidas sus nuevas adquisiciones, sería un poco sospechoso el sacar oro de manera ilimitada. Y de momento no tenía nada más como para hacer trueques tampoco, así que tocaba aguantarse.

Los humanos tenían tendencia a fijarse en todo, y aquello podría atraer atención no deseada sobre su persona; y conociendo a los de palacio, aquello llegaría casi de inmediato a oídos del consejero del faraón; y ese humano como que no lo tenía en muy alta estima por algún motivo y eso hacía más difícil su misión de convertir a Egipto al monoteísmo y su posterior introducción a Dios.

Aziraphale ya deducía que aquella iba a ser una asignación que le iba a tomar un tiempo considerable. Unas cuantas décadas, tal vez incluso algunos siglos (1), pero de que lo hacía, lo hacía.

Dejando aquellos pensamientos de lado, Aziraphale miró un puesto de fruta con deseo y frunció en entrecejo ¡Todo se veía tan delicioso!

Y tan variado...

Pero solo podía elegir una o dos cosas antes de volver a palacio.

¿Uvas? ¿Dátiles?... ¿Tal vez algo de carne?

Siguió caminando a paso lento, mientras trataba de elegir de manera adecuada, cuando una oleada de miedo, desesperación y una oración a Dios llegaron hasta él.

Buscó con la mirada y entonces lo vio. Un joven esclavo hebreo, a cargo de un puesto de venta de queso y carne salada, productos que al parecer no estaban llamando mucho la atención de potenciales compradores.

El joven estaba asustado, si no vendía todo el producto para el atardecer, su amo le caería a palos... de nuevo.

Aziraphale no tenía mucho más que decidir, gastaría su dinero en queso y carne salada entonces... Aunque incluso así no iba a ser capaz de llevar lo necesario para salvar al muchacho de la reprimenda.

Además de que no estaba seguro de que tipo de queso llevar, pues había como tres diferentes tipos y él solo iba a llevar uno ¿Qué hacer?

Estuvo casi dos minutos observando, y sin embargo el muchacho no lo abordó con la intención de venderle. Como que el ángel empezaba a vislumbrar el problema allí.

\- Buen día muchacho ¿Qué tal está tu queso el día de hoy?- preguntó con afabilidad, y vio al joven esclavo abrir los ojos de manera exagerada y tragar con nerviosismo.

\- E-e-está... bueno...- contestó el muchacho en un tartamudeo.

Eso no estaba bien, en lo absoluto.

¿Cómo iba a ser el muchacho capaz de vender sus productos si no era capaz de promocionarlos?

Entonces se le ocurrió que una acción, o en este caso una probada, valían más que mil palabras.

Aziraphale miró al chico de manera casi paternal, y con palabras suaves y una voz sugestiva pidió.

\- ¿Podría probar un poco de cada queso? Para saber cuál tipo es que deseo llevar.

Y mientras su pedido era asimilado por el muchacho, chasqueó los dedos para instaurar una idea en éste, quien pronto tomó un cuchillo y una pequeña tabla de piedra, cortó una fina tajada de cada uno y cada tajada la cortó en pequeños pedazos como para que probase más de una persona. Una vez terminado aquello, le ofreció una prueba a Aziraphale, a lo que el ángel tomó con gusto entre sus dedos un cuadrado de cada uno de los tipos de queso y procedió a hacer la degustación.

Los ojos delineados de negro se abrieron con sorpresa ante el primer sabor ¡Ese queso estaba delicioso! Y ante el segundo, el etéreo ser cerró los ojos y emitió un suspiro de satisfacción que no pasó inadvertido para los otros transeúntes que se encontraban a su alrededor. Ante el tercer sabor, el ángel era consciente de que le iba a ser difícil decidirse a llevar solo una pieza de queso debido a que los tres tipos estaban deliciosos. Y no tardó en expresarlo. 

\- ¡Oh! ¡Todo está delicioso!- expresó con sinceridad en ángel mientras casi rebotaba en su sitio- ¡Voy a llevar... una pieza entera del segundo tipo! Sí, eso haré... Oh ¿Y tal vez pueda tener una prueba de tu carne salada? Veo que hay de carnero y de oveja, y con una pequeña prueba seré capaz de decidirme de nuevo, si no es mucha molestia.

Por supuesto el chico accedió con rapidez al pedido, y fue una suerte que para lo mucho que le faltaba en dotes de comerciante, su habilidad y rapidez para utilizar el cuchillo y empaquetar el pedido en hojas de palma compensaran lo primero con creces; pues de lo contrario el grupo de compradores interesados en una prueba gratis hubiesen incomodado mucho a Aziraphale.

Para deleite del ángel, la carne salada estaba también deliciosa y la de carnero sería el complemento perfecto para su cena.

Y por supuesto, el haber atendido el pedido del joven y haberlo librado del castigo de su amo, hacía que la compra supiese incluso mejor.

Satisfecho, regresó al palacio dispuesto a disfrutar de las delicias compradas, así como dispuesto a usar los nuevos papiros para transcribir lo obtenido de los impuestos de la última temporada.

Aquél día había sido un buen día.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Un par de semanas después, Aziraphale volvía a necesitar adquirir más papiros, ésta vez con la intención de trabajar en la transcripción de las predicción es del sacerdorte principal de Osiris, dios que también cuidaba de las cosechas ¡Los egipcios y sus dioses!

Entonces notó algo raro en el mercado... la gente parecía más activa, los vendedores y compradores sonreían más.

¿Pero que podría ser?

\- ¿Ángel? ¿Eres tú?- lo llamó entonces una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

\- ¡Crawly!- dijo el ángel volteando sorprendido- ¿Qué haces aquí?

El demonio vestía ropa que lo identificaba como mercader, y al igual que Aziraphale tenía los ojos delineados a la usanza de los pobladores de Egipto.

La serpiente del Edén sonrió mientras rodeaba al ángel hasta llegar a su izquierda.

\- ¿Yo? No mucho. Hubo rumores de una nueva metodología de venta en este mercado, algo sobre dar pruebas gratis a los clientes; así que me mandaron a ver de que se trataba.- respondió el otro casual.

Un tono demasiado casual, que hizo a Aziraphale fruncir el entrecejo en un primer momento, antes de abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

¡Pruebas de comida! ¡Eso era lo que pasaba! ¡Los vendedores estaban dando pruebas de comida gratis de sus productos!

Una oleada de orgullo por un trabajo bien realizado lo inundó por un segundo, antes de que un chasquido de dedos volviese su atención al demonio.

\- ¿Qué acabas de hacer?- preguntó el rubio platinado con el ceño nuevamente fruncido.

Crawly sonrió misterioso.

\- Puedo distinguir tus milagros a kilómetros de distancia, ángel. Solo equilibro un poco la balanza.

La voz de una jovencita llegó a los oídos de los dos singulares personajes parados en aquel pasaje del mercado.

\- Mmmm... Creo que daré una vuelta antes de volver. Gracias por los dátiles.- fue dicho por la muchacha antes de dirigirse a otro sector del mercado a continuar consiguiendo comida gratuita.

\- ¡No tiene intención de comprar nada!- observó el ángel- ¡Solo quiere pruebas gratuitas!

Crawly se encogió de hombros.

\- Tentación cumplida.- y sonrió zalamero.

Aziraphale quiso decir algo ¡Quejarse de alguna forma! Pero sabía que sería inútil, el demonio solo hacia su trabajo, así como en su momento él mismo lo había hecho.

\- No hace falta poner esa cara, ángel. No es como si unos pocos dátiles fueran a hacer a esos comerciantes más pobres ¿O sssi?

Aziraphale suspiró y miró hacia un lado de manera esquiva.

\- Supongo que tienes algo de razón en ello.

\- ¡Por supuesto que la tengo!- replicó el demonio antes de volver a rodear al ángel- ¿Y qué tal si para celebrar, te invito a beber heneket(2)? He escuchado que es bastante popular por aquí.

Aziraphale se mordió el labio. No era correcto pasar el tiempo con su enemigo, pero conocía a Crawly lo suficiente para saber que no corría peligro. Y siempre podía tratar de obtener algún tipo de información sobre los siguientes movimientos del demonio, lo cual le ayudaría a frustrar posibles futuras tentaciones ¿Y no era ese acaso su misión principal en la Tierra?

Y además... Nadie rechazaba un jarro de heneket gratuito.

Y hablando de gratuito. El mismo joven hebreo del puesto de quesos y carne salada llamó la atención del ángel, a lo que el demonio alzó las cejas con interés.

\- ¿Conocido tuyo? Parece tener un par de muestras de queso para ti.

Aziraphale se acercó al puesto y miró los quesos con un poco de nostalgia.

\- No creo poder comprar hoy, mi joven muchacho. Aunque estoy seguro que están tan deliciosos como la última vez.

El joven insistió.

\- ¡Oh, vamos ángel! ¡Es solo una prueba gratis! ¡No es como si todos los que prueben fuesen a comprar! ¿O sí?

Aziraphale se mordió el labio de nuevo, pero esos trocitos de queso casi y lo llamaban por su nombre.

Con un puchero, claudicó.

\- ¡Oh, bueno!

Tomó uno de los trocitos y lo llevó a sus labios. El sabor salado hizo que moviese los hombros con gusto.

\- ¡Oh! Delicioso sin duda alguna.

Crawly lo miró divertido, y con un movimiento de mano pidió que le envolviesen el queso de donde había salido la prueba, pagando poco después.

\- ¡Oh! No sabía que te interesara el alimento humano.

El demonio simplemente se encogió de hombros y recibiendo el producto ya envuelto emprendió la marcha.

\- Entonces ¿Tienes tiempo para ese jarro de heneket?- preguntó por sobre el hombro.

Aziraphale pronto lo alcanzó y respondió.

\- Supongo que tengo el tiempo necesario... Pero solo un jarro. Y tal vez un pastel dulce. Pero antes del atardecer tengo que estar de vuelta en palacio, y aún tengo que comprar una gran cantidad de papiro.

Crawly sonrió.

\- Por supuesto.

Tanto ángel como demonio se encaminaron con rumbo a la posada donde vendían el mejor heneket del lugar, y donde de seguro se pondrían al día sobre los sucesos que les habían acontencido durante las décadas que no se habían visto.

Si al final del día el ángel terminaba llevando además la pieza de queso consigo al palacio, ninguno de los dos diría nada al respecto.

**The End**

**(1)** En realidad, Moises nacería 25 años en el futuro, haciéndo que el primer gran encuentro entre Dios y el pueblo egipcio no fuese a tardar ni siquiera un siglo en darse, pero aquello Aziraphale no lo sabía.

**(2)** Es un tipo de cerveza hecho a base de cebada que era bastante popular en el antiguo Egipto.

**Notas de la autora:**

Este es el tipo de cosas que termino escribiendo por pasar tanto tiempo deambulando por el grupo de Good Omens en español. Bueno, tal vez luego se me ocurra algo más, pero por el momento esto se me vino a la cabeza.

Espero lo hayan disfrutado.

Un beso felino para todos.

chibineko chan  
(Miembro de la Orden Sirusiana)  
(Alumna de la casa de Hufflepuff en Media Noche en la Torre de Astronomía)  
(Miembro de la Mazmorra del Snarry)

~.~.~.~.~.~

** _Campaña de NO AL PLAGIO_ ** __

_Digamos NO al plagio, este mensaje va dirigido al público, para que el trabajo de cada uno como autor sea tratado con el respeto que se merece. Recuerden que cada obra es como el bebé de cada uno de los que creamos dichas obras; y como tales amaremos y protegeremos esas obras dándole lo mejor de nosotros para que el resto del mundo pueda disfrutar con el resultado final. Por eso, si sabes de algún caso de plagio, denúncialo al autor del respectivo trabajo, ten por seguro que dicho autor te lo agradecerá. Gracias_


End file.
